1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a unit for an image forming apparatus, a process cartridge, the image forming apparatus, and an electrophotographic photoreceptor.
2. Related Art
In the related art, as an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, a device which sequentially performs processes of charging, formation of an electrostatic latent image, developing, transfer, cleaning, and the like by using an electrophotographic photoreceptor has been widely known.
As the electrophotographic photoreceptor, a function separation type photoreceptor and a single-layer type photoreceptor have been known. In the function separation type photoreceptor, a charge generating layer and a charge transport layer are layered on a substrate having conductivity. In the charge generating layer, charges are generated. In the charge transport layer, charges are transported. In the single-layer type photoreceptor, the same layer handles a function of generating charges and a function of transporting charges. A photoreceptor in which a protective layer is provided on a photosensitive layer so as to achieve a longer service life of such a photoreceptor is examined from before.